


ante up

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maru doesn’t know much about poker, but he’s pretty sure a three of a kind doesn’t beat a full house.





	ante up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Cards on the table,” Ueda says, and they both throw down.

Maru doesn’t know much about poker, but he’s pretty sure a three of a kind doesn’t beat a full house. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swears, because it’s 2:30am and Kame’s passed out in the bathtub and he’s pretty sure Taguchi and Koki are having sex in his – Maru’s – car. Or getting high. As much as it pains him to think about, Maru hopes it’s the former.

“I win,” Ueda says needlessly, his eyes smirking more than his mouth.

Maru sighs as he reached for his wallet. “Fine. How much do I owe you?”

“I don’t want your money,” Ueda says, his voice lower than it should be as he scoots back in his seat. “Haven’t you thought about it?”

“Thought about what,” Maru replies flatly, his nerves on edge from the knowing tone.

“If the others have the right idea,” Ueda says airily. “A man would know how to please another man the best, wouldn’t he?”

Maru blinks. “I suppose. That makes sense.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Ueda tells him, and Maru’s breath hitches in his throat. “I’ve thought about it with you.”

“Y-you have?” Maru sputters, because he might have thought about it too, way before Koki and Taguchi hooked up, even before Kame came out to them. _Before Jin left the first time_.

“Your mouth,” Ueda goes on. “It’s sinful.”

“It hasn’t committed any sins lately,” Maru says dumbly, feeling like an idiot, his fingers surreptitiously reaching up to touch his own lips.

Ueda stares so hard that Maru would feel violated if it wasn’t so fucking hot. “Clearly you’re overdue.”

“What do you want?” Maru asks, but he’s already licking his lips.

“I won’t make you,” Ueda says firmly. “But I’d really like it if you were on your knees before me.”

A shiver shoots up Maru’s spine so fast that he jerks, just the thought making his mouth water, and Ueda’s pleased expression says that he notices it all. It’s easy to stand up from his seat and walk around the table, calmly placing one foot in front of the other and dragging his finger along the circular edge until he’s standing in front of Ueda.

Ueda looks up at him, scoots his chair back, and reaches for the cuffs of Maru’s shirt with both hands. The slightest tug has Maru dropping to his knees, his hands on the insides of Ueda’s thighs as they open for him, and Ueda sucks in his air as Maru starts to unfasten his belt.

“That’s good,” Ueda mumbles, the praise going straight into Maru’s pants. “Don’t stop.”

A firm bump halts the lowering of Ueda’s zipper and Maru watches Ueda squirm, hissing a delectable combination of swear words and Maru feels a little proud that Ueda’s hard already. Hard for _him_. It gives him the courage to finish opening Ueda’s fly, pulling his slacks down far enough for his cock to spring free and it feels natural to touch it with his hand, his eyes widening in amazement as he strokes from base to tip and it grows even more.

“Yuichi,” Ueda gasps, and it’s gorgeous. “Don’t be a tease.”

Ueda’s fingers are in his hair and he likes it, seeking out the gentle touch as Ueda lures him closer, and Maru’s tongue automatically darts out when his nose makes contact with stiff flesh. He feels Ueda’s groan in his toes and licks up to the tip, where a small bead of precome is forming and his hair becomes a casualty of Ueda’s clenched fist.

He whines at the pain and Ueda loosens his grip, apologetically pushing Maru’s bangs out of his face, and Maru looks up to see soft brown eyes staring down at him, dark and devoted. Maru doesn’t break eye contact as he takes Ueda’s length into his mouth, watching Ueda choke on his air and roll his eyes back into his head, and it’s satisfying to witness him falling apart like this and know he’s the reason for it.

Beat-boxing has prepared Maru for this, it seems, because Ueda’s cock hits the back of his throat with no resistance and his nose nestles in a mass of dark, curly hair. He tries a basic beat-box sequence and Ueda _jumps_ , his next moan unabashed and Maru pulls back enough to repeat the percussion on the head, glancing up in time to see Ueda staring at him incredulously.

Maru has never felt so powerful, slowly sucking Ueda in and out with a steady rhythm accompaniment. Now he hears Ueda’s sexy noises with each breath, a faint gasp of Maru’s first name making him move faster, both physically and vocally, and Ueda’s shrill cry rings in his ears as Ueda’s cock pulses in his mouth and spurts on his tongue.

He swallows without thinking, considering the taste, but before he can make any conclusions he’s yanked up by the collar, pulled into Ueda’s lap and subsequently his mouth. Ueda’s tongue bypasses any and all kissing regulations and goes straight for Maru’s, their lips coming together as an afterthought as Ueda kisses Maru so hard that he feels dizzy.

“What do I have to do,” Ueda breathes against Maru’s lips, “to get you to do that for me on your own terms.”

The answer, to Maru, is obvious. “Let me have you.”

Ueda leans back enough for Maru to see his eyes, intense and hooded. “I’m yours.”

If the couch is too far, the bedroom is completely out of the question, and Maru has faith in the woodworkers of Japan to build a table that will hold under both of their weights. Ueda’s eyes widen when he’s the one grabbed by the collar, but then his back is on the table and he inhales sharply as Nakamaru crawls on top of him.

“You’re so fucking hot right now,” Ueda tells him, and Maru claims his mouth again. There’s nothing slow and sweet about it, especially once Maru lowers himself to cover Ueda completely and his erection grinds into Ueda’s hip. He’s a bit ashamed at the needy, desperate moan that escapes from his lungs at the contact, but Ueda’s whole body shudders and he reaches his hand down to grope Maru and pull that noise from him again.

Maru’s hands seem to move on their own, shoving Ueda’s pants and boxers the rest of the way off and he breaks their kiss long enough to yank Ueda’s shirt over his head. Ueda repeats the action on him and it should be cold, laying naked in the parlor room in early spring, but he’s nothing but hot with Ueda underneath him, lifting his legs invitingly, and Maru finds a small tube pushed into his hand.

He wonders if Ueda has done this before, decides he doesn’t want to know, and figures out what to do well enough. Ueda’s body opens for him easily, moans tickling his tongue with each probe of Nakamaru’s finger inside him, then fin _gers_ , and Maru’s arousal soars when Ueda starts pushing back against them. He wants to ask if Ueda’s ready, if it’s okay to do it, but all he gets out is a deep growl that has Ueda moving against him more pointedly as Nakamaru makes the transition from fingers to cock.

Ueda feels so good inside, the heat escalating until Maru’s balls make contact with Ueda’s skin and Maru doesn’t think he could possibly get any closer to the other man, physically or emotionally. Ueda has Maru’s face in his hands, gasping for air as he seems determined to kiss him through this, and Maru braces himself with one hand on Ueda’s hip and the other looped around Ueda’s shoulder as he starts to move.

It’s nothing like any sex he’s had before, tighter and hotter and much more intense. Ueda rocks up against him in contrast to every thrust and it’s so good that Maru wants to keep it steady like this, to make it last as long as possible just to keep this feeling from ending, at least anytime soon. Ueda’s noises are so beautiful and Maru’s answering them with his own, a soft, breathy harmony for only the two of them to hear as they come together over and over again, Maru’s grip clenching harder as it becomes more and more difficult to hold back.

“Do it, Yuichi,” Ueda hisses. “Fuck me like you want to.”

And Maru does, like a latch had been lifted on his control and suddenly it’s all gone. The table shakes on its legs from the force of Maru’s thrusts, Ueda’s moans escalating into harsh cries while Maru’s noises become more guttural. Ueda stops moving on his own entirely, no longer able to with the way Maru’s pounding into him, and his hands drop to Maru’s shoulder blades to hook short nails into his skin as he holds on.

Finally Maru’s hit with release, his orgasmic cry reverberating in his own head as he buries himself deep inside Ueda once more and falls still. Even in the midst of his bliss, his muscles feel worn out and growing sore, though it’s probably nothing compared to Ueda who cringes as he lowers his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Maru rushes to say, gasping for air. “I was too rough.”

“Never too rough,” Ueda replies, offering a small smile as Maru carefully lays to the side and rubs Ueda’s strained thighs. “This is the best bet I’ve ever won.”

Maru leans over to kiss him and melts when his lips touch Ueda’s. “Next time double or nothing.”


End file.
